This invention relates to a ski boot incorporating an inclination adjustment device.
As is known, particularly in the construction of rear entrance ski boots, it is customary to incorporate a device for adjusting the boot's inclination.
The term inclination or rake refers herein to the angle formed by the axis of the front quarter from the vertical line which extends perpendicularly to the boot sole, by rotation about a substantially horizontal and perpendicular axis to the longitudinal extension of the boot sole.
It is current practice in ski boot manufacture to provide for such adjustment means which are relatively complex and not generally easily accessable by the user.
Another disadvantage of prior approaches is that the application of such adjustment devices involves considerable assembly problems, and in many cases, requires alteration of the typical design of a ski boot.